It is known in the art to manufacture fascias, trim components, and other plastic panels for use in vehicle bodies and the like by injection molding to form the panel with a desired shape and exterior surface quality. It is also known to form panels with coated exterior surfaces by preforming a paint film or, other film coating, shaped to the desired configuration of the panel exterior surface. The preformed film is then placed in an injection molding die, after which the vehicle body panel is formed in the mold with the paint film adhering to and forming the outer surface. Paint films for this process may be made by forming a thin sheet of film coating and then vacuum forming this sheet to the desired configuration on a vacuum forming tool. This process then requires provision of both vacuum forming equipment for shaping the film and injection molding equipment for forming the panel to provide the desired high quality exterior surface coated body panels or fascias for vehicles and the like.